Oops!
by ann.yuu
Summary: Sakura era bonita, rica e famosa. Mas isso não vale de nada quando ela é enxotada pelo namorado, se embebeda e acaba dormindo com o segurança do hotel. Só que a mídia descobre, e o pior foi que aquela noitada deixou muito mais do quê apenas sexo! SasxSaku
1. Cap 1

_Yoo miina fic nova!_

_Não betada, prq eu estava com preça de postar!_

_Espero que gostem XD_

_O nome da fic também é bastante sugestivo, ignorem-o! XD_

_**Naruto não me pertece, sério!**_

_Soo, enjoy :3_

**Oops!**

.

.

**Capitulo 1**

**.Dias difíceis.**

- Um numero 5, com batata média e suco de laranja, certo?

A pessoa a sua frente apenas balançou a cabeça entregando o dinheiro.

- Pode esperar ao lado! – ele disse desanimado enquanto entregava a ficha ao cliente. – Seu troco! – disse entregando as moedas.

O seguinte da fila veio e ele repetiu a mesma coisa, perguntou o pedido, confirmou o pedido, a pessoa pagou pelo pedido e ele deu o troco e a ficha, em alguns casos, só a ultima citada.

Suspirou profundamente quando a fila diminuiu e ele teve tempo para respirar. Não que o ar de fritura e _coca-cola_ fossem agradáveis, era que aquele era o único ar para se respirar.

Ele esticou os braços disfarçadamente, fechando os olhos por um segundo enquanto tirava o boné. Aquele assessório estava fritando seus miolos.

- Sasuke, o boné!

O moreno olhou de soslaio para a coordenadora do estabelecimento. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça voltando a colocar o boné.

- Um _triplo chees_ sem batatas e com coca média! – pediu uma cliente a sua frente, entregando o dinheiro.

Ele pegou a nota da mulher, enquanto ela se debruçava sob o balcão deixando a mostra metade dos seios.

Sasuke olhou para a mulher e respectivamente para os predicados amostra. Esse é o problema de nascer bonito e ter de trabalhar num _fast food_.

- Quando termina o seu expediente, gracinha?

O moreno estreitou os olhos para a loira a sua frente. Ela poderia ter uns quarenta e poucos anos, a idade de sua mãe.

- Minha senhora... – ele começou. A mulher a sua frente saiu de cima do balcão fazendo cara feia, pareceu que a referência à senhora não havia agradado-a. – Servimos apenas comida, aqui e nada mais!

A mulher fechara a cara á ele, arrancando a ficha que ele segurava há alguns minutos.

- Obrigada pela preferência! – ele disse enquanto se deslocava a um canto.

Inalou o ar de fritura novamente, saindo da cadeira acolchoada enquanto a fila se formava novamente. Ele retirou o boné deixando a um canto, atrapalhando o transito dos outros trabalhadores.

- Sasuke! – a coordenadora chamou a atenção dele.

- Eu peço demissão! – ele disse calmo, enquanto tirava o avental avermelhado. – É demais para mim!

Ele se dirigiu até a porta dos fundos, saindo em frente a uma rua desabitada. Lá, ele respirou profundamente, agora, sem o cheiro de fritura.

O moreno esticou os braços, andando em direção a uma avenida próxima. Ele teria de começar a procurar outro trabalho em mesmo momento, mas antes passaria em casa ao menos para almoçar.

.

.

- " _Notícias sobre celebridades agora: A mas nova revelação das telinhas, nossa querida atriz Haruno Sakura, aceitou o papel de Fly, a protagonista do filme de Kamura Hiyashi. Isso será um sucesso, com certeza!Ainda mais, quando o coadjuvante será seu novo namorado Minami Yamamoto. Eles não formam um belo casal, Kimiko-san?"_

_- " É claro, Samui... um casal belamente rico, não? – _risos_. – " eles tem uma fortuna e tanto, mas..._"

A porta da casa fora aberta rapidamente.

Mikoto parou a costura, procurando ver quem era e logo descobriu quando as cabeleiras revoltas tomaram forma.

- Sasuke, já voltou filho? – ela perguntou a ele, levantando-se da cadeira, deixando as roupas de lado. – Está com fome? O almoço está pronto, mas... Tem pouco, pensei que almoçaria no... – ela parou de falar quando Sasuke sentou-se no sofá desligando a televisão.

- Eu saí de lá mãe! – ele disse um tanto baixo. – Sei que não deveria ter saído, mas... Argh! Deixa para lá, eu arrumo outro!

A morena sentou-se aflita, ao lado do filho.

- Tudo bem, se quiser, pode deixar o aluguel por minha conta, certo? Creio que consigo pegar mais roupas na confecção e...

Ela se calou, pois Sasuke lançara a ela um olhar irritado.

Sasuke não suportava a idéia de ver sua mãe trabalhando tanto. Ela viera de uma família tipicamente rica, se casou com Fugaku cedo, pois ele precisava de herdeiros para a continuidade da empresa. Mas, a morte de Fugaku levou-os ao fundo do posso, quando seu irmão mais velho, Itachi, fugiu com toda a herança da família.

- Eu irei arrumar outro emprego, hoje mesmo! Não se preocupe... – ele pegou na mão da mãe, sorrindo a ela.

A morena sorriu a ele, deixando uma mão passar pela bochecha dele e subir para os cabelos.

- Você só cheira a fritura, vá tomar um banho!

- Está bem... – ele disse se levantando, ligando a televisão novamente e entregando o controle a ela.

- _" Então, hoje terá a festa de estréia da novela de Minami Yamamoto, eh? Com certeza aquele lugar vai lotar, Kimiko-san, cheio de artistas renomados, será um verdadeiro furo..."_

Mikoto levantou-se do sofá, indo em direção a maquina de costura.

.

.

Por sorte, Sasuke arrumara um emprego temporário em mesmo dia. Ele conseguiria ao menos pagar o aluguel daquele mês por completo.

- Você tem que tomar cuidado com quem entra e quem sai, pessoas suspeitas e coisas do gênero, ok?

- Certo!

- Estou te pagando mais do que deveria, porquê eu realmente preciso de mais gente... Esses malditos eventos dos ricos. Sempre dá merda!

O homem fechou uma pequena pasta catalogo entregando-a a Sasuke, nesta havia os nomes de todas as pessoas que compareceriam naquela festa.

Sasuke serviria de segurança, ficara numa das entradas do hotel. Ao que lhe parecia, havia uma festa de estréia de alguma coisa, e que por essa coisa, ele conseguira aquele emprego temporário.

A única coisa que irritava ele era o uniforme. Ficar de terno e com um comunicador gigantesco na porta de um hotel, não era nada bonito. Ainda bem que ele não ficara na entrada principal.

Ele respirou profundamente quando as limunines começaram a aparecer ao longe.

.

.

Sakura estava impaciente, a taça que ela tinha em mãos, já estava vazia e não era a primeira. Seu celular estava aberto, enquanto ela procurava o numero de Minami para ligar. Ela encontrou o numero e discou, colocando o aparelho celular no ouvido.

Pela quarta vez naquela noite, o aviso foi de que o celular se encontrava desligado ou fora de área.

Ela fechou o aparelho, agarrando uma taça que continha um líquido avermelhado, quando o garçom passou.

- Sakura-chan?

Ela virou-se para ver quem era e logo parou reconhecendo.

- Minami, você demorou! – ela balbuciou mimada, entornando o líquido na boca. – Você disse que chegaria antes de mim...

Sakura abraçou o ruivo e beijou a bochecha dele.

- P-para com isso, é embaraçoso demais... – ele disse se distanciado da garota.

Sakura deu uma bela olhada nos olhos escuros do garoto. Levantou uma sobrancelha em relutância, porquê diabos ele parecia tão preocupado?

- Você já está bebendo, né?

- Você estava demorando! – ela tomou outro longo gole acabando com o líquido avermelhado, virando-se a ele.

Minami segurou o braço de Sakura, fazendo-a parar e voltar-se para ele.

- Eu preciso falar com você Sakura!

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas, retirou o braço das mãos do garoto e ficou esperando que ele dissesse o que queria.

- Vamos, não vai falar? – ela entoou ríspida.

- Não aqui, é particular... Vamos para um lugar mais quieto!

Ele agarrou a mão da garota e saiu arrastando-a pelo estabelecimento.

.

.

O garçom havia servido um coquetel a Sakura, a qual já estava agarrada a este. Eles estavam sentados em uma parte mais calma do hotel, onde quase não havia gente.

- Eu... Quero que você seja forte!

- Uhum... – ela dizia com o canudo na boca, olhando o líquido de cor azul leitosa.

- E, também quero que você entenda o meu lado...

- Certo, fale logo... – ela disse impaciente. – Nem eu e nem você temos o dia inteiro...

Ela voltou a colocar o canudo na boca. Vendo-o relaxar-se no banco acolchoado.

- Eu quero terminar com você!

Sakura ficou estática, o canudo desceu de sua boca enquanto ela ainda matinha essa aberta.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo? E quem diabo ele pensava que era para terminar com ela dessa forma tão " na cara". Ela respirou profundamente, colocando os pensamentos em ordem. Não era de hoje que eles vinham se desentendendo, e também, não era de hoje que ele sempre se atrasava ou deixava de ir aos encontros combinados, e isso só deixava mais claro para ela, de que o real motivo dele estar terminando com ela, era de que: ele tinha outra.

Sakura fechou os olhos por um momento, ela estava alcoolizada e se estressando em mesmo momento, o que era um forte sinal de que as coisas não sairiam certas.

Ela pegou a bebida de cor leitosa, colocando o canudo na boca e sugando rapidamente enquanto se levantava do banco.

- Sakura... – ele a chamou, enquanto ela se levantava com a taça em mãos e começava cruzava o pátio de mesas vazio. – Sakura...

A Haruno saíra do lugar, voltando onde à multidão se concentrava. Minami, não viu alternativa a não ser seguí-la.

Eles se encontravam em meio de bastante gente, quando ele conseguiu pará-la agarrando seu braço.

- Me larga! – ela disse sem encará-lo.

Ele não a obedeceu. Trouxe-a para mais perto de si, postando sua boca em seu ouvido.

- Eu estou acabando com você, nem que você queira, eu não volto...

Ela riu baixo, enquanto ele se distanciava dela.

- E quem disse que eu quero voltar?

Ela riu triunfante, enquanto ele largava o braço dela um tanto pasmado.

- Na verdade, meu querido, faz bastante tempo que eu não te agüento mais. Por Deus, você é meloso demais para o meu gosto... – ela aumentava o volume da voz a cada palavra que dizia. Colocou a mão sob o terno dele, fitando-o acima de si, pois ele era centímetros mais alto que ela. – E o sexo... Oh! O sexo, bem... acho que já tive noites melhores, né?

Agora, até quem já não estava perto ouvia a conversa de ambos.

- Arff... Mas é uma pena, você ser tão bonitinho e ser um canalha! – ela quase gritou na ultima palavra. – Para mim chega, Minami Yamamoto!

Ela jogou o líquido azulado na cara dele, com extrema força. Ele fechou os olhos em reação a ação dela, completamente furioso.

Os risos agora eram altos, e as gargalhadas apareciam mais a fundo. Minami abriu os olhos, limpando a cara com a manga da veste, observando a todos os cantos para ver se encontrava Sakura.

Ele a viu ao longe, dando um pequeno aceno para ele, sorrindo triunfante.

- Ela ainda me paga...

O ruivo saiu do lugar. Afinal, ele tinha que planejar algo para acabar com ela.

.

.

Sakura já havia passado da cota de álcool permitida em seu corpo para se manter a sanidade, pois por conta de seu "ex" ela não tinha mais quem a controlasse.

Mas, ela estava pouco se importando. Apesar de ela ter se sobressaído sob o término dele, de uma forma que faria qualquer jornalista lamber os dedos, mas ela ainda era mulher, e uma mulher com sentimentos feridos.

- Aquele, maldito... – ela murmurava no salão vazio que estava antes. – Maldito, maldito... – ela dizia repetidas vezes.

Sakura abriu a pequena bolsa e retirou algumas notas deixando-as sob a mesa. Ela estava cambaleando de um lado a outro, completamente bêbada.

Sakura andou até um garçom, perguntando-o onde era a saída mais próxima. Ele indicou, e vendo o estado da garota, acompanhou-a até a porta.

- Muiiitooo obrigaaada moço, você é um anjinho! – ela passou a mão na cabeleira do garçom, que sem entender muita coisa, apenas se distanciou da Haruno.

- E aqui vamos nós! – ela disse quase que num grito, levantando os pés, errando diversas vezes é claro, até conseguir tirar as sandálias de salto.

A Haruno saiu do hotel quase que caindo, por sorte, ela se agarrou ao segurança que estava na porta.

- A senhorita está... bem? – perguntou Sasuke.

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas, a moça a quem ele havia ajudado a não se estatelar no chão, tinha um forte cheiro de álcool e uma expressão bastante avoada em sua opinião.

Sakura parou, se recompondo nas mãos do moreno. Ela então respirou alto, olhando-o, curiosa.

- Nossa... – um sorriso infantil se abriu no rosto da garota. – como você é lindinho...

Sasuke rodopiou os olhos nas órbitas, de certa forma, ele já estava acostumado com aquele assedio. Normalmente ele revidaria com palavras duras e ignorantes, mas no momento, aquela garota encontrava-se totalmente bêbada.

- Senhorita, a senhorita está bêbada... não é melhor que você volte para o hotel?

Ela fez bico, e respirou profundamente cerrando os olhos.

- Não volto, não quero ver aquele maldito... aquele canalha!

Ela bufou como uma criança, cruzando os braços. Sasuke riu baixo pela expressão da garota.

- Do-do queee... você ta rindo, ein? – ela perguntou ríspida a ele.

- Não é nada, é só que... – ele parou, quando sentiu as mãos dela rodearem seus ombros. Sasuke simplesmente não entendia o que ela estava fazendo.

Sakura respirou profundamente, deitando a cabeça no peito do garoto, enterrando o nariz vermelho em meio às vestes dele.

O moreno nunca esperaria tal reação da garota, o que o fez ficar um tanto encabulado.

Sakura sentiu um calor subir em seu corpo, donde as mãos de Sasuke repousavam, ergueu a cabeça involuntariamente, postando a boca perto ao pescoço do garoto e respirando profundamente.

O cheiro de álcool invadiu o lugar, mas Sasuke ainda sentiu a baforada quente dela em seu pescoço, o que o fazia vacilar um tanto.

- Vamos subir... – ela pediu, beijando o pescoço do moreno. – vamos subir... – agora ela ficava nas pontas dos pés para beijar o pescoço dele mais alto.

- E-eu... não posso senhorita... – ele disse vacilando. – estou de plantão...

- Não tem problema, amanhã converso com seus superiores...

Ela mordeu a orelha dele e ele abaixou a cabeça, inconscientemente, até o pescoço dela.

- Vamos logo então... – ele disse baixo.

Sakura deu um salto para trás, deixando moreno atordoado. Agarrou a mão dele, correndo para dentro do hotel em direção ao elevador.

O elevador chegou e ela quase o arremessou para dentro, fazendo-o trombar na parede de aço e agarrando o moreno em seguida.

As portas se fecharam, mas antes dela perceber, duas pessoas haviam visto ambos, e elas sabiam que Sasuke, definitivamente não era Minami Yamamoto.

Um deles retirou o celular do bolso e discou alguns números.

- Alô? Shiro... então, é bom vocês virem para cá. Acho que encontrei a capa da nossa revista deste mês!

**Final do primeiro capitulo :D**

**Espero que tenham gostado o/**

**Soo... reviews? XD**


	2. Cap 2

_Yoo, miina-san!_

_Estamos devolta com **Oops!**_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo anterior, porquê este e o próximo serão..._

**_mara!_**

_Então, até o próximo capitulo!_

_Enjoy ;3_

**Capitulo 2**

**. Problemas.**

Sasuke acordou com o barulho de batidas na porta. Ele ficou alguns segundos analisando o quarto de hotel, que era bastante estranho para si. Fora então, que alguns minutos depois, ele se lembrou da noite anterior e de quem estava naquela cama ao seu lado.

Ele analisou os cabelos róseos despenteados que residiam em sua mão, logo se voltou ao rosto sereno que estava deitado a seu braço. Aquela garota só podia ser louca!

Mas, em pensar que o rosto dela não era nem um pouco estranho para si.

As batidas seguidas na porta voltaram a ecoar, e a garota que cochilava em seu braço, moveu-se a um lado deixando o moreno livre.

Ele levantou-se procurando pela cueca que provavelmente estaria jogada a algum canto do quarto. Encontrou-a quando as batidas se tornaram mais fortes.

- Quem é? – ele perguntou, agora, rente à porta.

- Err... Serviço de quarto, senhor!

Sasuke estranhou, ninguém havia pedido serviço de quarto, ao menos que a moça que estava deitada na cama tivesse chamado.

Ele abriu a porta de soslaio, observando o corredor o fora. Decerto, havia um homem ali, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco com quem trabalhava naquele hotel, em lugar de comida ele tinha uma câmera fotográfica em mãos.

O _flash_ deixou Sasuke cego por alguns segundos, o que o fez fechar a porta na cara do homem de supetão.

- HEY... SENHOR! EU SEI QUE A SENHORITA HARUNO ESTÁ AÍ, ABRA ESTA PORTA!

O jornalista a fora, batia na porta sem parar.

Sasuke deixou esta para procurar as calças que estavam em algum lugar daquele quarto.

Quando achou a peça de roupa, parou instantaneamente, olhando fixamente, para a mulher que se acomodava na cama.

Aquele rosto, não era desconhecido. Agora, ele se lembrava de tê-lo visto uma ou duas vezes em revistas fúteis e programas de fofoca.

O moreno colocou apenas um pé da calça e andou, a pisadas fortes, até a garota.

Ele a sacudiu diversas vezes fazendo-a acordar. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele gritou:

- DÊ UM JEITO DE COLOCAR NESSE FOTÓGRAFO PARA FORA!

A coitada deu um salto para trás, batendo a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Sasuke voltou a colocar as calças, do modo certo.

Sakura estava completamente atordoada. Levou uma das mãos a cabeça, massageando o lugar da pancada e tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

- FOTÓGRAFO? – ela gritou, pulando na cama, quase que deixando os seios nus à mostra. – Como assim? Como ele sabe que estou aqui? – ela começara a ficar aflita.

Sakura agarrou o lençol da cama, procurando as roupas da noite anterior.

Agora, ela e Sasuke corriam afoitos pelo quarto a procura de suas vestes, enquanto o homem a fora, batia feito louco na porta.

- Senhorita Haruno! Senhorita Haruno... – ele chamava diversas vezes batendo na porta. – só mais uma foto!

- Mais uma foto? – ela falou, terminando de fechar o zíper do vestido negro. – Ele tirou alguma foto?

Sasuke parara, agora procurando a carteira.

- Sim, acho que sim... não sei! Argh... – ele disse procurando o objeto.

Sakura sentou-se na cama, completamente atordoada.

- Droga... O que vou fazer, o que vou fazer? Tudo culpa daquele maldito no Minami, maldito... argh, o que eu vou fazer?

Enquanto ela repetia a mesma ladainha, para si, diversas vezes, Sasuke a levantara da cama e colocara os sapatos nos pés dela.

Eles estavam na porta, apenas ouvindo os passos apressados atrás desta, e pelas pisadas, havia mais gente do que minutos atrás.

- Nós, iremos sair correndo... Quando chegarmos lá embaixo, cada um se separa, certo?

Sakura apenas respirou profundamente, engolindo em seco.

Sasuke pousou a mão na maçaneta e a girou.

Os _flashs_ cegaram, ele e Sakura, por um momento, e logo em seguida eles começaram a correr por aquele longo corredor.

O moreno agarrou a mão de Sakura para que eles pudessem correr em mesmo rítimo, pois os fotógrafos estavam quase alcançando Sakura.

Ambos estavam em frente ao elevador, mas decidiram optar pela escadaria.

Eles desceram os lances de escadas feitos loucos, desvairados. A cada passo que davam, pareciam que a escadaria não tinha fim. Por findar desta, encontraram a porta, a qual Sasuke só faltou arrancar a maçaneta quando abriu.

Ele firmou mais a mão de Sakura na sua, e eles saíram desembestados para a portaria. Ultrapassaram as gigantescas portas douradas, se deparando com a movimentada avenida.

Sasuke largou a mão de Sakura e ela parara. Ele dera uma ultima olhada para ela, antes de correr e se difundir com a multidão.

.

.

E como era previsto, no dia seguinte, o rosto desfocado de Sasuke, juntamente com o de Sakura, estavam em todas as capas de revista que se poderiam imaginar.

O telefone na casa da Haruno, não parou de tocar um minuto sequer, até que ela decidiu tirá-lo do gancho.

- Não adianta, você tem que dar uma resposta a isso, Sakura!

A dona das cabeleiras róseas arremessou uma almofada contra a amiga, agarrando outra e enfurnando o rosto nesta.

- E o quê que eu vou dizer, Tenten? Que dormi com ele porquê estava bêbada e de coração partido? – ela dizia com a voz abafada.

A morena que estava no sofá fechou os olhos castanhos respirando, profundamente.

- Quantas vezes eu já te disse para não beber em lugares públicos? Você sabe que não é nem um pouco tolerante a álcool!

Sakura soltou um grunhido, abafado pela almofada. A morena suspirou profundamente, novamente, levantando-se em seguida.

- Preciso ir para o estágio... – ela disse enquanto colocava a bolsa no ombro.

- Não... Tenten, não me deixa... – dizia Sakura fazendo mimo.

- Infelizmente, minha amiga... Eu não tenho vida fácil que nem a sua, que só é dar as caras por um momento, e já ganha o salário do ano inteiro!

A Haruno sentou-se no sofá, abraçando as pernas.

- Olha, faz assim.... Você disse que pelo que lembra dele, ele era segurança, certo?

- Certo!

- Então, vá á hotel e peça os dados dele! Afinal, vocês terão de resolver essa história juntos!

Sakura olhou a amiga, aflita, na esperança de ela mesma fizesse aquilo por ela.

- Você vai ter que se virar sozinha, você tem que deixar de ser mimada!Agora, vou indo... Tchau, tchau!

Sakura acenou para amiga, voltando a se jogar no sofá. Ela respirou profundamente, sentindo as têmporas doerem, praguejou algo inaudível, pois uma longa enxaqueca estava por vir.

.

.

Sasuke estava em casa, pois não havia conseguido nenhum outro emprego. No dia anterior, ele passara de loja em loja, de oficina em oficina, mas por algum acaso, todos o achavam parecido com o moço que aparecera na revista, esta hipótese a qual ele fazia questão de negar. E por não haver loja a mais para procurar, nem currículos para enviar, ele se dera o dia de folga.

- Filho... – Mikoto o chamara vindo da cozinha. – Tem certeza que não quer comer nada? – perguntava a morena aflita.

- Não mãe, já disse que estou enjoado!

Sasuke aconchegou-se no sofá, relaxando as pernas e os braços, ficando completamente esparramado neste.

Ele respirara profundamente, profanando palavras de baixo calão a toda hora para si. Afinal, em que merda ele havia se metido? Ele poderia muito bem ter controlado seu "Junior" no momento certo! Ou não? Sasuke tivera de deixar os pensamentos de lado, quando o telefone tocou.

- _É... Da casa dos Uchiha?_ – perguntou o homem de voz rouca na linha.

- Sim, sim... É sim, é ele quem está falando!

- _Oh! Ótimo, é... Que eu estou com seu currículo aqui, e... Talvez se você quiser a vaga de assistente!_

Sasuke mal deixou o homem terminar de falar, e já aceitou. Naquelas condições ele não deixaria nada passar.

.

.

Sakura havia dormido a tarde inteira, e já era início de noite quando ela acordou com o barulho do telefone. Ela hesitou em atender, pois os fofoqueiros de plantão passaram o dia inteiro ligando para ela, mas acabou por pegar o telefone.

Neste, era um senhor que falava, sobre o hotel em que ela e Sasuke haviam passado a noite. No telefonema, ele dizia que documentos de identidade e carta de motorista haviam sido deixadas no hotel, pelo acompanhante masculino dela.

- Oh!O senhor pode me esperar, estou indo para ai agora...

Ela não deixar nem o homem responder, e correu até o banheiro para uma rápida ducha.

Dentro de vinte minutos, ela já estava pronta para sair de casa. Desceu até a garagem de seu apartamento, pegou seu carro e se mandou para o hotel.

Ao chegar neste, ela fora recebida pela recepcionista, onde esta entregara a carteira de Sasuke, repleta de documentos.

- Am... Será que eu poderia falar com os seu superior!?

A mulher hesitou um tanto, mas acabou aceitando e chamando seu chefe.

- Oh! Boa noite. Desculpe-me o incomodo, mas é que um amigo meu... Bem, ele foi contratado na noite da festa de estréia da novela e trabalhou como segurança, eu... Perdi o telefone dele, será que o senhor poderia me passar o telefone dele, novamente?

O homem olhou para Sakura confuso, aquele fora, com certeza, a história mais sem nexo que ele já ouvira.

- Bem, senhorita... Nós não costumamos a dar informações sobre nossos funcionários...

- Por favor, senhor, é de extrema importância! – Sakura juntou as mãos para o homem a sua frente, e piscaram os olhos várias vezes como um personagem de anime.

O homem respirou profundamente, se recusasse, ela insistiria até lhe causar dor de cabeça.

- É claro, venha até aqui, por favor...

O homem levou Sakura até uma pequena saleta, repleta de arquivos e de papéis avulsos. Este, procurou com uma pasta de cor marrom, completamente estufada pela papelada.

- Qual o nome dele?

Sakura forçou a memória, até que ela se lembrou da carteira dele em mãos. Abriu a pequena bolsa e olhou na identidade.

- Uchiha... Sasuke, isso... Uchiha Sasuke!

O homem franziu a sobrancelha, mas não questionou, apenas começou a procurar o nome do garoto.

- Aqui... – ele indicou o nome de Sasuke e o número de telefone.

Sakura se aproximou e anotou no celular que ela tinha na bolsa. Agora, ela poderia encontrar Sasuke e resolver esse problema.

Mas, quando chegou e casa, ela não conseguiu ligar para ele, não pela dor de cabeça recém adquirida, mas sim pelo sentimento de culpa.

- Ele não tem que assumir responsabilidade alguma, eu era quem estava bêbada, não?

E pensando assim, ela acabou adormecendo.

.

.

E, como resultado da covardia de Sakura, ela passou a semana inteira sem contatar Sasuke, nem ao menos para devolver os documentos do garoto. Fora às dores de cabeça constantes que vieram acompanhadas de insuportáveis dores nas mamas, ela sabia que aquilo era sinal do pagamento que toda mulher sofria todo mês.

Ela voltara do dia conturbado de gravação, ansiando por uma longa ducha de água quente e uma cama extremamente confortável. Mais suas expectativas acabaram quando Minami a esperava em frente a sua casa.

- O que você quer aqui? – ela perguntou ríspida a ele.

O ruivo se desgrudou da porta da Haruno, para que ela pudesse abri-la e adentrar em casa.

Ela abriu a porta o mais depressa que pode, e parou nesta, olhando-o, furiosa.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou mais uma vez.

Ele sorriu para ela, como se nada houvesse ocorrido entre ambos.

- Só quero que me responda, quem é aquele garoto?

Ela estufou o peito para falar, mas as palavras não vieram.

- Deixe-me adivinha... – ele começara zombeteiro. – Não me diga que ele é um garoto de programa? Um pé rapado qualquer? – ele começara a rir divertido.

Ela fechara os olhos por um segundo.

- Se você não sabe... Ele é modelo! – ela não sabia o que dizia. – E muito conhecido no Brasil, sabia!? – a voz dela ia aumentando a casa mentira que ela contava. – e.... ELE É MUITO MELHOR DE CAMA DO QUE VOCÊ!

Ela batera a porta na cara dele, ofegante, levou as mãos à cabeça, sem saber o que tinha feito.

- Que merda que eu fiz... – ela disse num fino fio de voz.

Enquanto ela se lamentava, uma luz invadiu sua cabeça clareando tudo. Ela abriu a bolsa arremessando tudo o que tinha dentro no chão, a procura do celular.

Quando encontrou, ela procurou o número na agenda e ligou.

Cada chamar parecia uma eternidade, a qual ela amenizava roendo as unhas.

- Alô... É da casa do Uchiha Sasuke? – ela disse eufórica.

- _Sim, é sim... Mas no momento ele não está, quem está falando?_ – dizia a voz feminina.

- Não está? Oh! É Sakura, sou só uma amiga dele... É que ele, ele... esqueceu a carteira aqui em casa então eu queria devolver para ele, será que você poderia me dar o endereço daí?

A mulher do outro lado da linha hesitou por um momento, mas acabou dando.

Sakura correu para o carro sem pensar duas vezes.

.

.

Sasuke abriu a porta lentamente, eram onze horas da noite e ele estava exausto, trabalhar em uma oficina não é nada fácil.

Ele fedia a óleo e estava sujo de graxa, nada muito convidativo aos outros.

Chegou à sala, onde sua mãe conversava animadamente com alguém.

Ele ficou estático quando reconheceu aquelas cabeleiras róseas, e respectivamente aqueles olhos esverdeados.

Seu corpo se encheu de um medo tremendo, acompanhado de uma enorme vontade de bater nela.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUII!? – ele gritou irado.

Ela sorriu radiante a ele.

- Bem vindo, Sasuke...kun!

**Final de capitulo**

**Prévia:**

No terceiro capitulo, Sakura tenta estabelecer um acodo com Sasuke, mas ele não aceita. Minami vai as revistas e abre a boca sobre o desconhecido caso de Sakura. E ela, descobre o porquê de tanta dor de cabeça!

**Miina,san... não vai dar para colocar o nome de todas as pessoínhas felizes aqui,**

**porquê estou tendo de arrumar as malas para viajar!**

**então...**

**ESPERO REVIEWS?!**

**Bom Carnaval!**


	3. Cap 3

_Yooo, miina-san, devolta com mais um capitulo!_

_Espero que tenham gostado do ultimo, e eu irei escrever mais rápido!_

_**E, muito obrigada ao pessoal que mandou review!!**_

_Capitulo não editado, pode haver erros (muitos) quando tiver tempo, edito ele e ele estará aqui, certinho!_

_Enjoy ;3_

_(tá calor né? O.ó)_

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**- Você aceita? – **

Sasuke ainda se encontrava perplexo na sala, observando a Haruno de cima a baixo, confirmando que aquilo não era uma ilusão, infelizmente.

Ele erguera sua mão á ela, completamente trêmulo. Sem entender, o porquê de sua própria reação corporal.

- Co-como... Você chegou aqui?

Sakura levantou-se do sofá, sorrindo a ele.

- De carro, oras! Você acabou por deixar seus documentos no hotel e eu vim...

- SENHOR! O QUE FIZ PARA MERECER ISSO? Depois daquele encontro com você naquele maldito hotel, o povo começou a me achar parecido com o cara da capa da revista. E, alguns não me deram emprego por conta disso...

- SASUKE!- gritou Mikoto, fazendo-o parar e parar com seu surto sem motivo. – Que modos são esses filhos? Eu não te criei assim...- a morena respirou profundamente, observando Sakura completamente encolhida no sofá.

- Me desculpe, senhorita Haruno, realmente me perdoe... – Mikoto levou uma das mãos a cabeça, balançando esta negativamente. – Irei deixá-los sozinhos, mas por favor... sem brigas! – ela olhou Sasuke de soslaio saindo da sala.

O moreno sentou-se no sofá contrário ao de Sakura, na frente do qual ela residia. Ele se aconchegou neste, relaxando o corpo e ficando esparramado no sofá.

Sakura ficou observando-o por um longo período, observando cada traço fino do escultural rosto dele. Em pensar que algumas cenas daquela noite passaram como um filme na cabeça dela, fazendo-a corar de imediato.

- Be-bem... como havia dito... – ela disse se recuperando, respirando fundo. – Trouxe sua carteira, com seus documentos... o qual você havia deixado no hotel!

- Uhn... – ele respondeu, fechando os orbes enquanto afofava a cabeleira com os dedos. – Certo, o que você quer? – ele perguntou sem rodeios.

Sakura fora pega de surpresa, ela não pensara que o clamo de ajuda estava tão estampado assim em seu rosto. Ela virou o ultimo, observando a maquina de costura da mãe de Sasuke, no canto da sala.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda... – ela disse baixo, voltando seu rosto na direção dele para vê-lo. – Pois fiz... A maior merda que poderia ter feito. Ainda não sei como minha cabeça funcionou, naquele momento, eu só... – sua voz sumira momentaneamente, e depois, voltara a soar alta. – Meus ex foi em minha casa, zombar de mim! Disse que você era um garoto de programa um pé rapado, e então...

Ela se calara, juntando as mãos e movendo as pernas repetidas vezes.

- E então...? – perguntou Sasuke, repetindo a frase dela.

- Então, eu menti! Disse que você era um modelo bastante conhecido no Brasil...

Ele levara uma mão, tapando a boca, abafando a risada estridente que estava por vir.

- Eu...? Modelo...? – ele não suportara e começara a gargalhar alto.

Sakura fechara a cara, irritada.

- Bem... é provável que ele não tenha... Acreditado nisso! – ele dizia ainda rindo.

- Tenho certeza que ele não acreditou, foi por isso que vim pedir sua ajuda!

Ele parara de rir, gradativamente, vendo a aflição que tomava conta do rosto dela.

- O... que você pretende fazer? – perguntou ele.

- Fazer de você meu namorado e um modelo... – Sasuke fez menção de rir novamente, mas ela se precipitou para que aquela cena incômoda não se repetisse. – Talvez isso não seja muito... Difícil, sabe?

Sasuke não entendera o que ela quisera dizer.

- Você... é bem bonito e... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois suas bochechas voltaram a esquentar.

Sasuke pigarreou, quando o clima ficou pesado e um tanto desconfortável.

- Mas, como você fará isso? – perguntou.

- Fazer o quê?

- Me transformar em um modelo?

- Não sei, eu tenho contatos... Conheço bastante gente que pode te colocar na mídia em pouco tempo e calar a boca do Yamamoto!

- Oh! Entendi... – ele disse se levantando do sofá para ir até a cozinha, pois seu estomago começara a gritar. – Então, eu serei apenas uma peça para que você consiga se sobre sair?

Ela também se levantou, acompanhando-o até a cozinha.

- Não, não é isso, é só que... É só até eu concertar o que fiz e...

Mas, ela não conseguia encontrar um motivo plausível para que o que ele dissera, não fosse cem por cento, verdade.

- Olha! Você terá uma boa renda, você... Ganhará bastante dinheiro enquanto fizer sucesso, e quanto mais rápido melhor, né? Aproveitar essa onda que você ta... – ela parara, desconcertada sobre o olhar de desdém que ele laçara a ela.

- E depois que eu me tornar um modelo, que você provar para esse seu ex que ele estava enganado, o que acontece? Eu volto para a minha mísera vida de pessoa que recebe portada na cara a cada trabalho que procura?

Sakura abrira a boca para retrucar, mas nada viera. Aquela carreira de modelo momentânea, não era garantia de nada. Afinal, ela só queria que ele aceitasse para tirar o seu da reta. Ela ficara no batente da porta, observando-o mexer em todos os armários da cozinha, procurando algo para comer.

- Eu irei me despedir de sua mãe, e ir embora. Então, até mais!

- Até... – ele disse sem olhar para ela, retirando o enorme pote de biscoitos do armário, maravilhado.

-

-

Quando ela voltou para casa, já eram quase dez horas da noite. Mesmo tendo "conversado" pouco com Sasuke, ela passara um longo tempo batendo papo com a mãe dele. A qual, ela já considerava uma colega de infância.

Ela se jogara no sofá, retirando os sapatos e se esticando neste, seu corpo estava dolorido pelo dia cansativo de trabalho, e sem contar a estrondosa visita de Yamamoto e sua correria para chegar até a casa de Sasuke. Resumindo, ela estava um caco.

Procurou pelo telefone celular dentro da bolsa, até que o encontrou e procurou o número de Tenten na agenda.

Ela discou e a amiga atendeu:

- _O que foi? Tava quase dormindo!_

- Deixa de ser chata, ok? Você pode vir aqui em casa agora?

Tenten suspirou do outro lado da linha.

_- Você está doente ou o quê?_

- Não sei, to me sentindo estranha e Minami veio aqui...

-_ Oh! Então... já estou indo, me espere ok? Não tenha um infarto até eu chegar aí!_

- Ok!...

Ela desligou o telefone respirando o mais profundo que pôde, ela estava com seu corpo desconfortável, parecia que seu estomago entraria em combustão.

-

-

Tenten chegou após quinze minutos, adentrando sem ao menos bater na porta.

Ela sentou-se no sofá que antecedia o que Sakura estava deitada, agora, com uma expressão nem um pouco saudável.

- Meu Deus! Você está pálida! – ela disse jogando a bolsa a um canto e correndo para medir a temperatura da amiga. – Mas não está com febre...

- Eu estou bem... – ela disse com a voz fraca.

A morena voltou a se aconchegar no sofá, duvidando da amiga.

- Mas, o que aquele maldito do Minami veio fazer aqui?

Sakura sentou-se no sofá com dificuldade.

- Ele veio tirar sarro da minha cara. Simples!

- E... O quê você fez? E... Ah! E o problema do cara lá?

- Uma coisa acarretou a outra. O Minami veio aqui, tirou sarro de mim e eu acabei inventando uma história maluca, de que Sasuke era um modelo muito famoso no Brasil...

- Oh! Esse é o nome dele?

- Sim, então... antes dele vir aqui em casa, eu tinha ido pegar os documentos que Sasuke havia esquecido no hotel. E foi assim que eu acabei indo parar na casa dele!

- Sério? E como foi lá?

- Conturbado... – ela disse fazendo uma careta, levando a mão à barriga. – A mãe dele é um amor de pessoa, já ele... Parecia você na TPM!

Tenten cruzou os braços, fingindo-se de indignada. Sakura parara, congelando sua expressão e levantando-se de supetão.

- O-o que... – Tenten mal teve tempo de falar, pois a amiga já tinha corrido para o banheiro.

A morena a seguira e a encontrara fazendo algo nada agradável no vaso sanitário.

- Sakura, você não está bem, você precisa ir no médico...

Ela sentara-se no azulejo gélido do banheiro, respirando profundamente.

- Não, eu estou bem melhor agora... Deve ter sido algo que comi, só isso!

Tenten ajudou Sakura a se levantar, levando-a até a pia para se limpar.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir a um hospital?

- Imagina o escândalo que isso iria causar!

-

-

O dia seguinte já se encontrava em seu fim, e Sasuke, estava terminando de fazer os últimos ajustes no carro da oficina mecânica. Ele estava sujo de graxa dos pés a cabeça, com aquele ridículo macacão cinza que ele tanto odiava.

Seu chefe chegou até ele, ficando encostado na traseira do carro, enquanto ele se matava de trabalhar abaixo do veículo. Quando Sasuke voltou a posição normal, percebeu que a cara do chefe não era nem um pouco satisfatória.

Ele limpou a testa molhada de suor, sujando esta mais ainda de graxa.

- Uchiha... – ele começara, naquele tom de que sente pena, mas é algo necessário a fazer. – Você é um jovem bastante esforçado, sabe?

O moreno puxou o ar para os pulmões. Seria imaginação demais pensar que seu chefe lhe daria um aumento?

- Só que... – o velho senhor trajando o macacão cinza, continuou. – meu irmão vem trabalhar comigo amanhã e infelizmente eu terei de...

- Tudo bem! – ele disse sem rodeios, procurando a caixa de ferramentas que estava ao seu lado e arremessando uma chave lá dentro. – Não tem problema, senhor... é uma pena, mas se é algo que convém ao senhor, não irei retrucar! - ele terminou a fala, agarrando uma toalha que um dia fora branca para se limpar. - Contando que o senhor pague pelo pouco trabalho que fiz, está ótimo para mim!

O homem sorriu um tanto desanimado, sabendo que havia perdido um ótimo profissional.

- Que tal uma rodada de chope?

-

-

Sasuke voltou para casa cerca de duas horas da madrugada. Andou até seu quarto tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar sua mãe. Ele precisava de um banho e precisava pensar em como diria a ela que mais um emprego se fora, e pensar também, em quais lugares ele ainda não fora atrás de emprego.

A caminho de seu quarto, ele encontrou um envelope em cima de um móvel pequeno, com a indicação do aluguel, o qual parecia ter aumentado drasticamente.

- Nossa, consome todo o dinheiro que ganhamos em um mês... - ele rodopiou os olhos nas órbitas, estupefato. – Droga, estou ferrado!

Ele jogou o papel de volta e fora direto a seu quarto, atrás da toalha para se deleitar de um longo banho de água morna.

A água morna desceu mais quente do que deveria, atingindo diretamente seu dorso, fazendo os músculos se relaxarem. Aquilo era como uma terapia para si.

Ele passou um bom tempo filosofando debaixo do chuveiro. Pensando no que faria de sua vida, se um dia ele teria a chance de se fazer uma faculdade, se poderia comprar uma casa para sua mãe e mimá-la até não querer mais. Se um dia, ele teria uma família, com aquela mulher amorosa uns dois filhos exemplares e até o cachorro obediente. Mas, ele sabia, que se pensasse muito em toda essa baboseira, a conta de água viria cara, para agravar mais ainda a situação.

Ele saiu do banho e colocou um samba-canção qualquer e se jogou na cama, lembrando-se da proposta de Sakura.

-

-

A Haruno acordara de madrugada naquele dia, com o estomago doendo e a boca salivando, tais sintomas que ela já sabia o que se sucedia. Ela apenas teve tempo de jogar os lençóis de lado e calçar uma das pantufas antes de correr para o banheiro, colocando seu jantar todo para fora.

Depois de escovar os dentes, ela ficou pensando no banheiro. Pensando numa _pizza_ de chocolate com bastante granulado... O despertador tocou, cortando sua linha de pensamento, fazendo-a correr atrás de sua toalha, a qual estava em algum canto da casa.

Ela se arrumou, pois teria de chegar mais cedo nas gravações do filme, pois eles teriam uma viagem de duas horas e meia até a cidade cenográfica que estavam construindo. Só que este mais cedo, só aconteceria às nove horas, e o relógio marcava seis e meia.

Sakura decidiu então, assistir televisão. A Haruno mudou de canal diversas vezes, até encontrar um monólogo qualquer na televisão.

Depois de algum tempo, vendo aquele monólogo chato e insuportável e com preguiça de mudar o canal da televisão, ela sentiu algo tocar e vibrar debaixo de sua perna no sofá. Sakura levanto-se encontrando o celular, que na noite passada ela havia deixado jogado no sofá.

Ela olhou o numero, o qual não era conhecido a si. Pensou que fosse algum jornalista ou _paparazzi_, mas... eles não se dariam ao trabalho de ligar tão cedo, não?

Ela acabou por atender ao telefone:

- _Sakura? _– dizia a voz masculina do outro lado. – _É você, não é?_

- Sim... mas, quem fala?

Ouve uma pausa momentânea da voz masculina.

- _Sasuke, Uchiha... Sasuke, lembra-se?_

- Oh! Claro, como não? Mas... como você conseguiu meu numero de celular?

- _Não se faça de besta! Você o deixou com a minha mãe propositalmente..._

- Oh! – ela havia se lembrado de Mikoto e de ter entregado seu número a ela.– Lembrei agora. Então, mas o quê você quer?

A respiração pesada dele fora ouvida pelo celular.

- _Aceitar aquela proposta! Mas entenda, que não é por eu querer te ajudar, nada disso... é por motivos de... força maior!_

- Esse motivo de força maior envolve dinheiro? – ela perguntou na maior cara-de-pau.

- _Preciso dizer algo mais?_

- Não! – disse rindo no celular. – Quando você pretende começar a "me ajudar"?

Ele bufou no telefone, mas logo voltou a falar:

- _O mais rápido possível!_

- Sério? Podemos começar hoje, então... Tenho gravação do filme, você vem comigo e eu já te apresento Naruto, ele irá nos ajudar bastante...- a animação na voz dela era perceptiva. – Se quiser, passo aí para te buscar, sairei as oito e meia...

- _Certo..._ – ele disse um tanto desanimado. – _Estarei esperando!_

Ele desligou o telefone e ela o aparelho celular, um sorriso se estampou no rosto dela rapidamente.

-

-

Sakura buzinava no carro de segundo em segundo, e só parou, quando Sasuke apareceu na varanda do segundo andar, gritando algo que ela não conseguia ouvir. Mas, era certeza de que não era nada bom.

Ele descera as escadas e adentrara no carro esportivo da garota, ficando um tanto desconcertado com o tamanho exagerado deste.

- E aí? – ela falou, abaixando os óculos escuros. – Preparado para uma longa viagem?

Sasuke se aconchegou no banco do carro, puxando o cinto de segurança.

- Tanto faz...

Ela ligou os motores e começou a andar pelo carro.

Eles saíram da cidade, pegando uma pista para o interior do estado. A viagem demorou cerda de duas horas, e mais meia hora, até Sakura encontrar o lugar da gravação.

A Haruno cutucou Sasuke, este que havia adormecido no banco. O moreno que acordou com a cabeleira totalmente dispersa. Sakura riu abobada, precipitando-se ao garoto bagunçando mais ainda seus fios.

- Oh... – disse ele reclamando. – Não faça isso como se nós tivéssemos alguma intimidade...

Ela parara em seu lugar, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Você realmente quer que eu retruque?

Sasuke não respondeu, ficando emburrando como um menino de dez anos. Sakura abriu a porta de seu carro, saindo deste e dando uma ultima olhadela para Sasuke, que saía do outro lado.

Era possível ver um loiro correndo na direção dela.

- Sakura-chan, ainda bem que você chegou! – ele disse animado, os olhos azuis reluzindo com a luz matinal. – Vamos logo, o pessoal da maquiagem já está afoito... E eu não digo nada do diretor!

- Claro, Hiyashi-san, estressado como sempre! Oh... já ia me esquecendo... – ela agarrara o braço de Naruto e o guiara até perto do Uchiha. – Esse é o Uchiha-san, ele irá precisar muito de sua ajuda...

Naruto estreitou os olhos e Sasuke virou o rosto de leve, o moreno odiava quando outras pessoas ficavam analisado-o.

- Mas, ele não é aquele...

- Sim,sim... é por isso que ele está aqui! Você irá me ajudar a concertar a cagada que fiz!

Naruto olhou-a de soslaio, como se dissesse: Não irá dar certo. Ela apenas assentira com a cabeça, exausta.

- Vamos logo, né? Sasuke... venha!

O moreno seguiu a ela e Naruto, o qual atravessaram o enorme gramado da casa, este que já estava inundado por todas aquelas câmera, fios e máquinas de apoio. Eles pararam em frente a casa, onde três jovens praticamente iguais agarraram a Haruno pelos braços, levando-a para dentro desta.

Ficaram apenas Naruto e Sasuke á fora.

- Então... – ele começara. – O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui?

Naruto olhou raivoso para Sasuke, agarrando a gola da camisa pólo que ele usava.

- Se você fizer alguma coisa a Sakura-chan, se tocar um dedo nela... se você _sonhar_ em magoar ela, eu juro que te mato!

Ele soltara a camiseta do moreno, que estava quieto, absorvendo tudo o que ele dissera.

- Um filme... – dissera Naruto cruzando os braços e olhos fechados. – você deveria saber disso, esta em todas as revistas, jornais...

- Não tenho tempo para isso! – falou, arrumando a camiseta. – Vivo atrás de emprego, e nunca sobra muito tempo para lazer!

- Oh! Entendo como é, já passei por isso...

Um silêncio momentâneo reinou sobre os dois, a não ser pelos pássaros que insistiam em mostra sua música, ao longe.

- E... como você saiu dessa? – perguntou o moreno.

- Uhn... Não sei ao certo, acho que foi só uma época ruim!

Sakura apareceu nas escadas da casa, com uma camiseta três números maior que o seu e com uma calça de moletom azul, chamando Sasuke, com a expressão de: Desculpe, me esqueci de você.

O moreno foi até onde ela estava, e ela o chamou para entrar.

Sakura o levou para um dos quartos, no qual havia cerca de vinte pessoas, as quais não paravam de andar de um lado a outro.

Uma mulher a puxou rapidamente, fazendo-a cambalear para dentro do quarto quase que a arremessando numa cadeira em frente ao espelho. Sakura fez sinal com a mão para que Sasuke se aproximasse.

- Kyoka... – disse ela, referindo-se a mulher que movia os pincéis de maquiagem velozmente pelas mãos. – Este é Sasuke... – ela fechou os olhos para que a sombra fosse aplicada.

Kyoka olhou-o rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para as pálpebras de Sakura.

- Ele não é o da capa da...

- Sim,sim... ele não é lindo?

- Sim,mas poderia usar roupinhas melhores, não?

Sasuke olhou para sua calça jeans surrada e sua camisa recentemente amassada.

- É, eu já disse para ele... mas ele não gosta muito de roupas de marcas, não é meu bebê!...

Sakura ergueu a mão e moveu os dedos, pedindo a mão dele. Fora então que ele lembrou-se da proposta, e de que os dois seriam "namorados". Ele deitara a mão sobre a dela, e ela fechara a sua sob a dele.

- Prontinho... – dissera Kyoka levantando Sakura pela outra mão. Ela deu um rodopio parando, ainda de mãos dada, ao lado de Sasuke.

- Vamos...

Ela o guiara até para fora da casa, chegando a mesma entrada. Sakura deixou os sapatos lá e aterrou os pés nus na grama. Sasuke apenas a observava, sem dizer uma palavra sequer, apenas comparando-a a uma criança de jardim de infância.

A Haruno largara a mão dele levando esta diretamente a sua cabeça. Sua vista estava levemente turva.

- Sakura-chan... – Naruto vinha correndo até ela. – Você já está pronta para começar?

Ela respirara profundamente, sentindo as mãos formigaram e movendo-as para que elas voltassem ao normal.

- Sim, eu só preciso comer algo... sabe, não tomei café da manhã, estava meio enjoada...

Suas pernas falharam e ela pendeu para a frente, agarrando-se em Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, você...

- Estou bem... – a visão dela escureceu e ela sentiu seu corpo caindo no chão.

Ela não podia se mover, mas ouvia os gritos desesperados chamando seu nome.

-

-

Seus olhos se abriram em frestas, pois a luminosidade do local parecia aumentar pelas cores esbranquiçadas das paredes. Ela respirou profundamente fazendo a ar entrar em seus pulmões e ignorando uma fraca dor nas costelas.

- O-o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou quando a imagem do loiro invadiu seu campo visual.

- Você desmaiou Sakura-chan, aí... o diretor achou melhor te trazer para o hospital!

Ela olhou em volta, identificando o quarto. Tenten abriu a porta, adentrando neste acompanhada de um médico.

Sakura fez careta, ela só tinha desmaiado, agora estava completamente recuperada e não precisava de médico algum.

- Ainda bem que você acordou! Estava preocupada... – disse Tenten, chegando perto dela na cama. – Você está mal desde ontem, deveria ter procurado...

- Eu estou bem, juro! – disse relutante.

- Quem só pode dizer isso é o doutor, Sakura!

O médico sorriu para ela, aproximando-se e ficando ao pé da sua cama.

- De acordo com os exames que recebi, está tudo bem com você, Haruno-san.... – o homem olhou na prancheta que segurava. Sakura olhou para Tenten triunfante, enquanto o médico analisava os papéis. – Não temos nada a nos preocupar, só é bom que a senhorita comece com o pré-natal em mesmo momento, pois esse desmaio que você sofreu...

- Pré-natal? – interrompeu-o Sakura, que agora se sentava na cama.

Sasuke, que sentado na poltrona do quarto, levantou-se ficando visível a todos.

- Sim, esse desmaio que a senhorita teve, foi por conta de sua gravidez...

- GRAVIDEZ? – gritaram: ela, Naruto, Tenten e juntamente Sasuke.

A Haruno abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a com as mãos.

- Era só o que me faltava!

* * *

**Wou! Final de Capitulo... e agora?! 8D**

**Espero reviews viu!! \o/**

**Até a próximo capitulos miina!**


End file.
